Electrical boxes for outdoor use, commonly termed “FS” or field service boxes, are typically mounted on the exterior of buildings for providing convenient access to electrical outlets and other electrical devices such as switches and timers. To keep dirt, insects, and other debris out of the FS box, a simple hinged cover plate is typically provided for closing the front opening of the box. As a result of being mounted outdoors, FS boxes are exposed to the elements, including heat, cold, rain, insect infiltration, and similar hazards, which eventually may negatively affect the appearance and functioning of the box. Field service boxes constructed of metal for example, typically include hinged covers that become rusted and cease to function after repeated years of exposure to the elements. Additionally, conventional hinged covers are large, extending a substantial distance from the exterior wall and therefore unsightly and unattractive to the homeowner. Conventional hinged electrical box covers typically include cord openings that are open to the elements regardless of whether an electrical cord is plugged into the electrical box or not. Therefore, the interior of the conventional cover is always exposed to the elements, regardless of whether or not an electrical cord is plugged into the electrical device within the cover.
What is needed therefore is a cover assembly that can be installed over an existing or a new FS box to provide better protection to an electrical receptacle installed therein and which also provides an overall lower profile when the receptacle is not in use. What is needed is an electrical cover assembly that is adjustable to provide a first level of protection when electrical cords are connected to the installed electrical device and a second, more secure level of protection when the electrical device is not in use.